


John Key's journey to his political, and romantic dreams.

by CoveredinLemons



Category: Captain America (Movies), New Politics, New Zealand Actor RPF, everything is a rich mans trick, greed - Fandom, john key - Fandom, obama - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title about sums it up. John Key is a modest man, coming from a modest background of state-housing and Welfare. The story picks up just after he has reached success as Prime Minister of New Zealand, and journeys with him as he reflects back on his past, and what lead him to where is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Key's journey to his political, and romantic dreams.

This is the story of jonkey' r fableded man sausage.

Monkey observed his hands slowly turning into money as he gradually abandoned morality in favor of politics. The green glow of capitalism warmed his body and settled deep in his balls. He hsd jizzed a million dollars today, far cry from the mere twenty cents he could manage as a young boy, poor and worthless. Bobama had been worth every sucked chode on the journey upwards to supremacy. The brown Arab himself lay superimposed on the silken sheets beside him, stinking of frankincense and investment banking, jonkeys favourite scent.

"Did you like e small loan I sent you?" He asked seductively.

"That million dollars was woven into the fine silk your soft skin is rubbing against, Bobami" Snaffled Jonkey, his pectorals clapping together rhythmicly, to show their thanks & praise to his humble lord BOBAMY.

The parlimantry members of american congress were gathered there around them, cultlike, to worship the consumation of love between the two men's pet slugs. Booba wheezed as his slug slithered over 2 jonkey's. Bobman roused himslef. The smell of the small hairy one was enticing, bankers always had a greasing shine like the stock market or a defaulted loan. It made his dark exotic nipples rotate clockwise in excitment. "Shh my sweet". He wanted to slipnslide on that grease all day. Just then a cellphone rang out, interuppting the love-motions .

"Booby," wheened one of the congressmen, the phone to his ear. "gun stocks r up again." Jenny grinned, there musthav been another shoot out between dangerous small childern. they'd b richer for it. He compressed his long, face-less slug back into his belly-button, feeling instantly gassier and fascist. OBoe winced, unable to perform the same trick.

"Hoo hoo!" called out somnoe, racistly laughing at Obmins inability to perform.


End file.
